Yellow and Red
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: Riku didn't understand, how could two beings that had no feelings be in love? A collection of connected Oneshots about Riku's reaction to Axel and Roxas. AkuRoku and mentioned RikuSora.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this for Axel day, I realize that it's late but meh I don't care. I wanted to do AkuRoku as Riku see's it. I also got this Idea that Axel doesn't feel anything unless he's near Roxas. And I realize that I have sooo many other stories I need to be working on so this is just something to help me through my writer's block! So tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**D****ead Emotions and the Struggle Begins**

Blue-Green eyes lingered on the two forms below, yellow and red together as if meant to be.

Darkness wrapped itself around the onlooker and he stood there with an aura of sadness gazing at the scene taking place before him. He gripped a black strip of fabric tightly. How could this happen? Two beings such as the ones below were not capable of interacting like this, of _feeling _like this.

Small voices reached his ears as he watched the blur of red and yellow, the only brightness in this dark world. Then yellow pulled away and looked into the distance. The onlooker could barely hear the conversation between the two, but he could feel the despair. The atmosphere was thick with it.

Red turned and called out, sorrow that should not be there filled his voice. But the other kept walking, and slowly the onlooker watched as the abandoned nobody slowly straightened, indifference returning to him and the last ghosts of emotions slipping away.

The onlooker knew what he was about to do. He knew that he was taking away the one thing that made the redhead feel real. He knew that it had to be done, he knew that in order to save the world's he had to take yellow away from red. So why did he hate himself for it?

He gazed down again at the figure and met two deep pools of emerald green. In those eyes he saw the emptiness held within all nobodies, but deeper than that there was something more. Those eyes held a need, a longing, and that's when the onlooker finally understood.

They were the same.

Not literally, of course, but in the way they both had something dear to them, something worth dying for.

As the redhead disappeared into the darkness the onlooker knew he would cause problems. Because they both fought for the same thing, but only one of them could have it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter Brunette and Feelings Come to Life.**

Time passed. The redhead did indeed prove to be a problem. So many times the two would be caught in battle, one trying to restore his friend, the other trying to _keep_ him restored. The two kept fighting and soon the silvered fighter was growing annoyed.

It was on Destiny Islands that the former onlooker had enough. He tried to stop the Nobody from taking his friend, but failed. He was too busy and should have made sure that she was safe in Twilight Town instead of just trusting the keyblade master to find her.

So this time he confronted the redhead. He went to Hollow Bastion and met those cold emotionless green eyes that held a deeper longing to them. Told him to cut it out, that this was bigger than just him, yelled at him that the entire universe was at stake and him being selfish was ruining everything. The Nobody just took it as the silver-haired man-that-was-a-boy told him that his friend was whole, that the redhead should stop double dealing and pick a side before everything fell apart.

When he was finished, he watched as the Nobody's eyes began to fill with guilt, shame, and deep regret.

"How?" he whispered looking down with wide eyes. "How does he make me…feel?"

The other looked down below their perch to see a familiar brunette fighting diligently with his friends.

"Because he is Roxas, only now his is complete. His heart is strong, whoever is connected to it is lucky, and that includes you."

Understanding filled them both; the Nobody hung his head and whispered apologies that meant so much because he could _feel_ when he was near the keybearer.

The two separated and walked to the edge of the cliff to watch more clearly as the brunette talked to a silver haired Nobody. They stood in understanding that they were now on the same side. The silverette looked over at him and nodded then walked into a portal of swirling darkness knowing that his friend was now in good hands.

**So yeah, Like the way this turned out. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
